This disclosure relates to the distribution of audio data over a network.
Audio systems can be arranged to stream digital audio data to one or more of multiple audio playback devices that are connected to a network such as a local area network (LAN). Each audio playback device is able to play the audio data through one or more loudspeakers. In some such networked audio systems a master device receives the audio data from an audio source and manages the distribution of the data over the network to the other audio playback devices, which are considered slaves that receive and then play the audio that is served by the master.